The farthest reaches of outer space
Natalie’s outfit futuristic shades with antennae on the left and right sides, a red dress, sleek silver pants, and dark blue/purple heels. hairstyle: black and Cyan hair Transcript (at night) natalie: What’s that sound? 18 volt: like this Uh, uh, yo, yo, yo! Rick RossM, M, M''Young Rezel, Khalid, Normani, 18-Volt ''Maybach Music 1: Rick Ross The curtains drawn, shawty X-rated You're purpose-grown, the world's greatest I see no flaws, so let's face it (huh) No Roseanne Barr, despite the ratings She's independent (huh), I'm willing to spend it Let me book the flight (boss), ? the night Before we turn the page so many quotes that I like You inspire so much that I write She's my van Gogh, such a work of art This where my love lies in this sensitive heart So what's your name? Tell me your number This such a cold game, you all I want this summer [Chorus: Khalid & Normani, 18-Volt] So baby, tell me where your love lies (oh yeah!) ''Waste the day and spend the night Underneath the sunrise (''18 volt’s In the house!) ''Show me where your love lies 2: 18-Volt Sorry Girl, if it's hard to catch my vibe Cause I need a lover to trust, tell me you're on my side Are you down for the ride? (No) It's not easy for someone to catch my eye But I've been waitin' for you for my whole damn life For my whole lifetime So Girl, Don't be afraid to tell me if you ain't with it I see you're focused, yeah babe, you're so independent It's hard for me to open up, I'll admit it You've got something to say and I'm here to listen Khalid & Normani So baby, tell me where your love lies Waste the day and spend the night Underneath the sunrise Show me where your love lies 3: 18-Volt Yo! I've been so into your mystery pretty girl Is it because of our history? Are you into me honey? When it feels so good, but it's bad for you Can't say I don't want it 'cause I know I do Come on over sugar, I need your company Cravin' that synergy So Girl, Don't be afraid to tell me if you ain't with it I see you're focused, yeah, you're so independent It's hard for me to open up, I'll admit it You've got something to say and I'm here to listen Khalid & Normani So baby, tell me where your love lies Waste the day and spend the night Underneath the sunrise Show me where your love lies Tell me where your love lies Waste the day and spend the night Underneath the sunrise Show me where your love lies 18-Volt & ''Rick Ross ''Yo! Girl, If you're down, don't hide it Feelin' me, you don't gotta deny it ''Baby you gon' make me overnight it Tell me, are you down? If you're down, don't hide it (yeah) Feelin' me, you don't gotta deny it (yeah) Baby you gon' make me overnight it Tell me, are you down? (Tell me) [Chorus: Khalid & Normani / Normani '''and 18 Volt] Tell me where your love lies (tell me where your love lies) Waste the day and spend the night (waste the day, spend the night) Underneath the sunrise (underneath the sunrise) Show me where your love lies (tell me where your love lies) Tell me where your love lies (show me where your love lies) Waste the day and spend the night (yeah, yeah) Underneath the sunrise (ooh) Show me where your love lies ''(18 volt’s in the house!)' Emma: Take a look. (reads a book) Your fans wanna hear you sing. 18 volt: I told you. Natalie: I-I can't sing my own songs. Tony: come on, You really want me to sing? natalie: no not you, myself! natalie: thanks for making the rocket 18 volt: any time girl, so I can sing 9 volt: (gasps) Yay! Go n-kins! You guys are the best! I love her! How many times can I say her name? Right. After all the excitement, it's time to blast off! natalie: uh huh. Let’s do this! (Presses the blast off button) Please remain seated while the camera is in motion. {The rocket starts blasting off as The camera does a super-high-speed up from diamond city park then stopping at the farthest of outer space} Natalie: Here we are: from Diamond city park to the farthest edge that reaches of outer space (At the station) tony: So, you're gonna sing Emily: good Category:WarioWare adventures episodes